


Upside Down Mirror: Who

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Regulus Black, Characters Watching Doctor Who, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Regulus Black is Underestimated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Lucius finds himself on a mission with his wife's youngest cousin, yet he finds himself wondering what use the Dark Lord could see in the child.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Lucius Malfoy
Series: Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005192
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Whisper to the  Dark Side, Autistic Characters, Fuck Yeah Autistic Characters, Platonic Relationships





	Upside Down Mirror: Who

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

“Lucius?”

Lucius continued eating his breakfast served by the Malfoy family’s current House Elf while looking over that morning’s _Daily Prophet_ which rested beside his plate with news regarding Voldemort and other happenings. As per usual the newspaper only scratched the surface of what was going on let alone the mood in the wizarding community. “Yes?”

“Aunt Walburga mentioned something regarding Regulus joining you today.” An outsider hearing Narcissa speak at that moment would assume she was speaking of a normal outing between Purebloods, yet Lucius knew better, knowing full well she was referring to a mission given by the Dark Lord. “Do you remember him? His first year was your last.”

Lucius tried wracking his brain for a memory of Regulus, but all of his memories regarding that part of Narcissa’s family involved the now disowned heir. Even at their wedding, Regulus never seemed like a major presence. “I can’t quite recollect, but is there something you want to ask of me?”

“Well…” Narcissa pondered what he said before continuing to stare at the toast on her plate. “I was hoping, and my Aunt as well, if you might look out for him? He’s a bit…” Narcissa’s lips pushed together. “…odd.”

“Odd?” Lucius lifted his head up, watching his wife carefully. “I’ve dealt with your sister and her husband in the past, but I’ll be dealing with them today. What is one more?”

“Reggie…” Narcissa still pondered how to best say what she wanted to say. “He’s not odd like Bella, but if he says something that offends you he really doesn’t mean anything by it.”

He pondered the last part, then said, “I’ve dealt with your Aunt Walburga and dealt with some of the things she said with quite the decorum.”

“Well, yes.” Narcissa of course couldn’t argue that her aunt at times crossed the line even with some of the other Pureblood families, yet the way her mouth moved told Lucius that she might actually mean something else. “Also, remind Bella that Aunt Walburga doesn’t want her putting Regulus into a state.”

Of course, in Lucius’ mind, he felt he knew what kind of state Narcissa meant based on previous interactions with the Black family; they all seemed to adore confrontation. “I’ll try my best, but no promises. You know how your family is.”

In other words, loud and proud, which actually made it even more surprising that Lucius _didn’t_ remember Regulus. Even Narcissa was loud and proud in her own way, using her looks to stand out from everyone else without actually saying a word, but he also remembered her disowned sister stepping between Bella and whoever she terrorized in the dorms. As such, he chalked not remembering the youngest member to the fact Regulus’s first year was his last, for he’d been quite busy his final year, yet felt fully prepared for dealing with the young heir to the Black family.

Except, he wasn’t.

Lucious wasn’t at all prepared to find himself looking down at a rather twitchy child who honestly didn’t look any older than fourteen. Not looking him in the eye, Regulus muttered a very low hello. Examining the boy, Lucius noted the definite dark hair which was considered a trademark feature for a member of the Black family not to mention Regulus was a rather attractive child, another feature of the Black family, something he hoped might be passed onto his own children. Of course, he couldn’t help but ask one question in particular. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

Lucius sucked in his breath, noting how the young heir was small for his age, let alone a member of the Black family. He looked down incredulously at the boy, now understanding why Narcissa and Walburga wanted him to look out of the boy, yet in the back of his mind, he wondered if this would foretell how Narcissa would be with their children. It was then that Regulus looked up, revealing a pair of silvery grey eyes, his mouth twisting in a definitely aristocratic manner Lucius found himself approving of.

“Can I call you Lu?”

“No, you cannot.” Lucius frowned at the boy, hearing him speak in a manner that lacked aristocratic finesse. “Why would you wish to address anyone in such an informal manner?”

“I call Bella, Bella and Cissy, Cissy.” Regulus' facial features remained as aristocratic as ever, but Lucious remembered the pet names his wife and sister used for each other. His wife even used a pet name for the boy, but also remember she’d told him not to take offense at anything Regulus might say. “Aren’t you family as well?”

“I’ve married into your family.”

“I call Rodi, Rodi.”

“Yes, well, I assume that is because you know Lestrange much better than you do myself,” Lucius' hand remained on his cane, not at all pleased with the fact the Dark Lord sent someone so green on a mission where they were expected to gather information from the home of a Blood Traitor who married a Mudblood. There were even children in the household.

Regulus' mouth twisted ever so slightly, somehow retaining a look of aristocracy about him as he did so. “Not really. I think I prefer you to Rodi.”

“Thank you, I guess. Do not call me by any pet names,” Lucius said just as Bellatrix and her husband apparated in with a loud crack. He turned his head, watching her look at Regulus like a cat with a mouse, which made him remember even more the message his sister wished to pass on to her sister. “Bellatrix. Lestrange.”

Lestrange bowed his head slightly, acknowledging him while Bella turned her attention to her cousin. “Reggie! Are you excited about today’s mission?”

“Yes, Bella, I am,” Regulus spoke with a level of calm which Lucious found alarming, but Regulus looking younger than he actually was didn’t help. He glared at her, clearing his throat indicating he wanted to speak with her, or at least he hoped she’d picked up on him.

“I think Lucius wishes to speak to me about something,” Bella continued smiling that inane smile of hers.

Regulus turned his attention towards Rodulfus Lestrange and said without hesitation, “Come along Rodi.”

Lucius’ eyes widened as the grown adult followed after the child in much the same manner he followed after Bellatrix. Before he could say anything, Bellatrix did. “So?”

“Narcissa wished me to pass on a message from your aunt about not putting the Black heir into a state.”

“Ah,” Bellatrix smirked at him, her eyes twinkling. “They need not worry.” That of course sounded so _not_ like his wife’s sister who enjoyed torture. “Reggie would be of no use to the Dark Lord if he’s in hysterics.” She clicked her tongue in amusement. “Plus, this is far more amusing.”

Lucius found her response baffling, knowing she couldn’t resist tormenting someone, yet he didn’t understand how someone so calm would end up in hysterics. Shaking his head, he followed after Regulus and Lestrange without saying another word. They soon arrived at the home, putting their masks on although, given the fact Bellatrix and her husband were a member of their party, he didn’t expect anyone inside to live.

Even when they went in, terrifying the parents and their three children, Lucius couldn’t help but watch how Regulus hung back as Bellatrix disarmed the parents, their wants flying through the air as the children looked on in horror. The boy instead looked at the children, not moving from near the doorway as Bellatrix and her husband ushered them into another room. Bellatrix shut the door behind her husband, casting a spell so that the sounds from inside the room couldn’t be heard from outside, which made Lucius wonder.

She then moved back across the room, using the Scouring Charm on one of the chairs in the room before motioning for Regulus to take a seat so he looked at a Muggle device. The young noble sat down, still looking quite aristocratic despite the surroundings which were below his regal status. Bellatrix bustled over to the device and turned on some kind of moving picture that the Muggles devised, but she also made it quite loud. Placing her hands on Regulus' shoulders, she said, “Stay here.”

“Hold on.” Lucius was far from thrilled that she was attempting to entertain a young noble of a Pureblood family with Muggle entertainment and gave her a look of disdain, yet in the back of his mind, he wondered what exactly Regulus’ purpose on the mission was. “Is that appropriate?”

“ _Don’t_ you dare question me about appropriateness. You know that spell doesn’t cover everything, but it’s best not to have the heir to the Black heir in hysterics.” She then pointed in the direction Lucius guessed the kitchen was. “If he gets hungry, get him a snack. If it takes too long, get him a snack. Actually, just make yourself useful and get Reggie a snack. Otherwise, I will throttle you.” She then bustled into the room, opening the door which allowed a scream to escape.

Regulus flinched visibly, making Lucius wonder how the boy _ever_ became a Death Eater because in the back of his mind he didn’t see any real purpose of Regulus being there. “You should just do what Bella says, Lu.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Lucius found himself majorly frustrated with the Black heir, particularly when Regulus gave him a look of indifference expected of a member of the house of Black. After giving him the look of indifference for a few minutes as if he were waiting for something, he finally got up and headed into the kitchen, his eyes looking around. His eyes focused on a container on top of the refrigerator. Lucius crossed his arms, fully intending to be firm with the young heir, although he wasn’t quite sure what he should actually do beyond that. “ _What_ are you doing?”

Regulus lifted his wand in the air without a single care, some of the aristocratic air gone, replaced by what felt like a childlike innocence. “Parents of lesser families put the treat stash up on top of that particular contraption because their children can’t reach that spot until they are able to use magic in order to try and foster magical growth that comes naturally to us Pureblood children.”

“What?” Lucius was quite sure despite not yet being a parent himself _that_ wasn’t the reason behind putting the treat stash out of reach, but watched as the container lifted up off the top of the refrigerator into Regulus’ hands as Regulus indeed found a stash of candy. A frown appeared on his face.

“Oh. It’s all Muggle candy.”

“Then you shouldn’t eat it,” Lucius replied.

“Why not?” Regulus turned and looked at him, giving him a very aristocratic look despite coming across as completely infuriating.

“Because they’re beneath us.”

Regulus looked at him, his mouth twisting slightly at the corner, still looking at him so arrogantly. “By that logic, we shouldn’t eat food prepared by House Elves.” The boy jumped off the chair, landing with the grace expected of a noble family, his eyes on the candy. “I wonder if the children will be bothered if I eat all of it.”

“Please tell me that’s not how you think the Dark Lord tortures children?” Lucius found himself glaring at the boy, not at all liking how naïve the boy came across regarding Death Eater matters.

“Torture children?” Regulus tilted his head, his eyes twinkling in amusement even though his look remained otherwise the same. “I didn’t know you actually believe the lies perpetuated in the _Daily Prophet_ regarding our esteemed Dark Lord. He is not that cruel.”

Lucius watched Regulus walk back into the room with the strange Muggle device which blared in the background, sitting down in the chair as he had before, his fingers delicately unwrapping a piece of candy. In the back of his mind, Lucius _knew_ the Dark Lord was that cruel, yet it seemed something the heir of Black wasn’t aware of despite the fact everyone else was. It baffled him given the boy’s status as a Death Eater, but then there was also how calmly he unwrapped the candy as if it were a normal everyday activity.

Narcissa hadn’t lied about Regulus being a bit odd. Lucius let out a sigh. “Come now. It’s not just the newspapers. Surely you’ve heard of such things from your classmates.”

“Avery and his lot are idiots who will believe anything,” Regulus stated. “That is who you were referring to, I think?” He then turned his head to look at the man, taking in the look on the man’s face. “And no. Contrary to what Sir… that person I’m not supposed to talk about, I’m not blindly hero-worshiping the Dark Lord.” A smirk appeared on his face. “I didn’t think you were that gullible Lu.”

“I told you. Lucius or Malfoy.”

“Yes, Lord Malfoy.” Regulus’ mouth twisted slightly, his disappointment evident before turning back to the stash of candy he found. The way the Black heir unwrapped the candies seemed methodical in a manner which outright bothered Lucius, reminding him of how his wife at times acted with say a box of chocolates he might bring her as a gift, yet he found himself struggling to place such actions with someone who was a Death Eater.

He also didn’t like how Regulus watched the television, his eyes glued to the screen as the images rolled by, but became quite disturbed when the boy let out a laugh. This happened just as Bellatrix and her husband came out of the room making Lucius stiffen, wondering how she of all people would take to someone enjoying Muggle entertainment. The door closed so Regulus and he couldn’t see inside as her husband hurried off to another room while she walked over, placing a hand on Regulus' shoulder, making him worry he might have to deal with what Narcissa and her aunt wanted not to happen.

“So, what’s so funny this time?” 

Lucius sucked in his breath, mentally noting from Bellatrix’s words that this wasn’t the first time that this occurred.

“They have a very preposterous impression of us Wizards, don’t they Bella?”

Lucius watched Regulus continue watching the Muggle entertainment, mentally not following what went on as Bella looked up at him, giving him what felt like a rather knowing look. The corner of her mouth twisted. “I think Lucius is a bit confused as to what you’re getting at.”

“Oh.” Regulus turned his head to look at Lucius. “They think we travel around in time-traveling phonebooths and wield what they call sonic screwdrivers. It’s rather amusing.”

“Yes, the filth’s lack of fundamental reasoning is amusing. Isn’t those the words you used before?” Bella quipped.

“I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Only candy? Your mother will not be pleased.”

“It was the only thing in the snack stash,” Regulus replied as if this were an everyday outing for the young wizard. His attention also returned to the Muggle entertainment, as if he were using it to _learn_ about the Muggle filth.

“She wouldn’t be pleased with you just eating cookies, or popcorn either.”

“There isn’t much choice in regards to foods which suffice for an actual meal that doesn’t need to be eaten at the table”.

“Let me see what I can scrounge up.” Bella headed over to the kitchen, but not before giving Lucius a look which meant he should follow. Reluctantly he did, yet he also planned on pulling his own wand if she tried something. “I expect Narcissa already told you our Reggie is a bit odd?” Lucius didn’t respond, wanting to remain polite. “Oh come on. You can’t say there wasn’t anything in what you saw that confused you.”

“You’re actually willing to explain?” He was definitely confused regarding what the Dark Lord saw in the child, more specifically what use he could be. Bella started pulling out various bags of junk food in an attempt to find something which would be better than candy, but she finally settled on making popcorn for the young heir. “More specifically, I’m surprised you’re okay with this.”

“I find my dear cousin amusing in the same way he finds that Muggle entertainment amusing.”

In other words, Lucius knew she meant that as an insult, one that for some reason he felt would go over Regulus’ head.

“And the Dark Lord finds it amusing, having a follower who believes he can do no wrong.”

“Yes, but what other use does Regulus serve to the cause other than that?” He wanted to add the fact he couldn’t believe she was okay with Voldemort deriding the Black family like that, but then she wasn’t per se a Black anymore.

“Not surprised you don’t know that, but the Dark Lord enjoying my cousin's naivety isn’t the only reason he’s kept around. Actually, truth be told, his naivety makes him most ideal for the task he’s been assigned by our Dark Lord.” Bella dumped the popcorn into a bowl and carried it in to Regulus setting it on a table next to him while he continued watching the Muggle entertainment while Lucius continued figuring out the situation he found himself in.

That was when Bellatrix’s husband came from the other room with a bunch of books, plopping them down onto Regulus' lap. The boy looked up at him, noting the blood splattered all over the man. “Do you have to be so messy Rodi? We don’t need blood on the books.”

“Do let me know when Regulus is finished by knocking on the door.” Bellatrix and his husband returned to the room while Lucius watched the young heir start perusing the material he was brought, examining it carefully. When he finished, he let out a sigh, and Lucius felt that his cue to knock on the door. Bellatrix came back, a smile on her face. “So? Is it there?”

“No, it’s not. I’d appreciate it if you actually found the location of the information our Dark Lord wants. While I know you’ve got a penchant for torturing various _things_ , we shouldn’t waste our time either. There is no telling when or if Auror’s will show up.”

Bella reached out, ruffling her hand through Regulus’ hair. “Understood.”

“I am also telling mother you’re the one who put my hair into disarray. You _know_ she doesn’t like it when you do that.”

“Tell her I apologize for doing so.”

“I doubt she would believe such an apology.”

Bella headed towards the door, with Lucius stepping over, lowering his voice to a whisper. “You’ve not found the information yet.”

“Oh. We’ve found the information. We’ll make sure to bring it the next time.”

In other words, Bella and her husband held off bringing the right item so they could enjoy torturing them more. Lucius stepped over, looking down at Regulus. “I’m not quite sure what the Dark Lord tasks you with.”

“Research,” Regulus said not turning his attention away from the blasted show. “I’m also sent along when Bella and Rodi are expected to retrieve information to make sure they get the right information. Neither one are interested in such things, particularly Rodi.”

“I see.”

“While they have a definite misconception regarding us Wizards, I do appreciate the fact they present what they call Time Lords as the heroic character, though I do wish they didn’t make The Doctor take on their filth as a companion. It makes it seem like they’re wishing to be a part of our world.”

“You’ve seen this show before?”

“Yes, and a few others. I know Bella does it because her silencing spells need definite work.”

“I see.”

Eventually, Bella came out of the room and headed into another bringing back another stack of books, setting it down onto Regulus' lap. “Be sure to knock again.” Soon, Regulus finished looking through the next stack of books, and Lucius yet again knocked on the door. “Did you find it?”

“Yes. We can leave.”

“Let me take care of the ones inside of the room first.”

Lucius knew Bella meant she and her husband would be killing the family, but they finished far quicker than they did their torture before blowing up the place with great zeal while Regulus gathered up all the material his cousin and his husband brought him. They then left the house as if nothing happened, which felt strange given the fact the glowing green skull and snake in the sky over the house let the entire world know they were there.

“Can I ask a favor?” Bella chortled.

“Depends,” Lucius piped up.

“See to it that Reggie gets home. This way he doesn’t have to side Apparate with the family House Elf.”

Lucius watched them Apparate away, but he reached down and latched onto the arm of his wife’s cousin. He felt Regulus flinch, yet not a protest arrived as they Apparated away, appearing just outside of Grimmauld. “Are you coming in?”

“I’m sure your mother and father would appreciate me not paying an unexpected visit this late at night.”

“True.” He watched Regulus’ lip twist slightly. “Do you think those children are okay?”

“What?” Lucius hoped his surprise didn’t show on his face; he was quite sure Regulus didn’t think the Dark Lord killed children let alone allowed his Death Eaters to do so.

“I mean, they did see their parents tortured, right? I know for a fact…” Regulus paused. “Don’t tell anyone this, but I remember having nightmares when I was younger after watching Bella torture various creatures for the fun of it.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“Good.” Regulus nodded his head. “Anyways, I need to go and look over this information more thoroughly. I simply confirmed it was what we were looking for.”

The boy headed up the steps to Grimmauld place, making Lucius let out a sigh. His wife was right about Regulus being odd and in a different way than Bella was. More importantly, he wasn’t sure what to think of this revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the questions I've seen come up in regards to Regulus character is how to reconcile the fact Sirius states Regulus wouldn't be important enough for Voldemort to deal with personally yet Regulus is the one he turned to for a House Elf which in turn made people wonder what kind of things Regulus did to get into Voldemort's inner circle yet he still have the heart for his House Elf. 
> 
> As I worked with the idea of Regulus being on the spectrum I came to the realization he didn't need to do anything like his cousin Bellatrix did. He was definitely intelligent given the fact he figured out the Horucrux which would have been seen as an asset to Voldemort, yet his social challenges would not only make Voldemort underestimate Regulus, it would amuse Voldemort and also feed his ego given the fact Regulus would initially see him as someone who could do no wrong.


End file.
